Swindler
by FuneralForAFriend
Summary: Johnny is finally pushed over the edge of Lola's promiscuity.


Smirking seductively, the pizza delivery man named Austin snuck his hand up Lola's shirt. Lola bit her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows, tying her hands around his neck, pressing her body flush up against his. While a pizza delivery man wasn't at all her type, she couldn't have helped herself even if she tried. She'd had dirty thoughts as soon as she had seen the teenage boy. His dark curls and baby blue eyes were quite attractive.

As Austin put his mouth against hers, she didn't feel an ounce of guilt for her current relationship, or rather, her marriage with Johnny Vincent. Oh, they had been through so much together, but, surely, this one time, he would let it go. _Then again, he doesn't necessarily _have_ to know, now does he? _Lola thought devilishly to herself.

Austin gripped a fistful of Lola's hair and started to kiss her harder, while at the same time, trying to take her shirt off. Lola grunted in frustration and pushed Austin off of her and then took her shirt off in a flurry, while afterwards, she ripped Austin's shirt off. She pushed him down and she sat upon his chest, rubbing her hands up and down his toned muscles. _It's a shame he's just a pizza boy_, she thought.

The two then went into a frenzy of kisses while Lola slipped her pants off and struggled with unbuttoning Austin's. When she finally had his pants off, she instantly gripped his length inside his boxers, sliding down slowly to his navel, leaving a trail of kisses all the way down. When she got to his boxers, she cautiously slid them down, while looking into Austin's eyes, biting her bottom lip again, thinking of all the things they would do.

When all was said and done, Lola collapsed on top of the teenager. The two were equally sweaty and exhausted. Lola ran her fingers languidly through her hair, smiling to herself. She just couldn't help it. She was a swindler.

* * *

Johnny rolled himself out from under the Chevy. The phone was ringing in his office. He stood up and wiped his greasy hands on his coveralls. He popped the phone casually off the receiver and put it to his hair, wiping his thick hair out of the way.

"Hello?"

On the other line, he heard the voice of his best friend from high school- Larry Romano, who was also his neighbor. "Hey, Johnny, how's it goin'?"

"Pretty good. I'm workin' on my Pops' old Chevy. What do ya need?"

"Oh, well, this is gonna sound weird, but I think there's someone at your house."

"Yeah, Lola stayed home from work today. She wasn't feelin' good."

"No, it's a pizza delivery car. It's been in your driveway for two hours."

Johnny sat down on his chair. "What?"

Larry sighed deeply on the other line. "I think Lola's cheatin' on you again, man."

Johnny felt his heart clench and he grinded his teeth. He heard Larry say something on the other line, but he was already charging out of his office and running to his car, seeing nothing but red.

* * *

A car door slammed and Lola nearly jumped out of her skin. She leapt up and saw that Johnny was running to the front door. She locked it and turned around and in a panicked frenzy, she ordered Austin to put his clothes back on, as she threw hers on as quickly as possible. By this time, Johnny was pounding on the door, screaming obscenities. Lola didn't know what to do.

She had promised to never cheat again, when they had gotten married, and now she was going to pay the price. In all actuality, she had only cheated on him twice in their marriage of seven years, but he had never known about that. Cheating was always a sensitive subject to her, since she couldn't help herself. She was just addicted to it.

Once she had dressed herself, she turned around to open the door, but it was too late. Johnny had kicked the door out and he stormed into the room. He went straight for Austin and he started to clobber him, alternatively punching him in the throat and face. Austin was screaming for help, but Lola found herself unable to move. Her heart seemed to stop and then pound, stop and then pound. Her blood was polar cold, and she wanted to scream. She wanted to do _something_, but she just couldn't.

All of it seemed to go in slow motion. She watched as Johnny started to bang Austin's head against the floor. She watched Austin's hair fly back and forth with the motion of his head. The sound of his head clunking against the linoleum was deafening. Blood was coming out in pools out of Austin's eyes, ears, and mouth. Lola was strangely fascinated with it.

Lola was so distracted, in fact, she barely registered that there were strong hands around her slender throat. Everything seemed to back to her in a whirlwind and she fell backwards, her legs giving out. Johnny followed her down, continuing to strangle her, tears running out of those eyes. The eyes that she had loved so much. Now she lay dying on the hard floor. The pizza she had ordered was to her right, remaining untouched. She reached for it and threw it at Johnny, hoping it would get him to stop.

* * *

Johnny seemed to not even feel the pizza box rattling against his skull. Chunks of pizza were flying everywhere. It was getting tangled in his and Lola's hair. He continued to press force against her windpipe, though, refusing to let go, even though he couldn't bring himself to push too hard, no matter how hard he tried. Every single muscle in his body was trembling with rage. A fiery feeling filled his belly as he felt Lola's nails grip his bicep and scratch him. A long, bloody gash was left there, but he barely even felt it, what with all the adrenaline pumping through his body like a live wire.

Finally, Lola swiped him across the throat and a he felt a trickle of blood fall. He immediately let go of his loose grip on Lola and clenched his hands over the cut. It was really shallow, but it was enough to break the skin. Lola wormed out from underneath him and tried to run. Johnny angrily huffed and brought himself to his feet, chasing her.

She ran to the kitchen, trying to evade him behind the table. She started crying, realizing it was futile. Johnny easily caught her and slammed her against the table, slapping her over and over again, not stopping. The sting of his blows increased as he hit harder, really wanting her to feel pain.

Then, he threw her back, and she fell to the floor and then slid to the fridge. Her shoulder slammed against it and she screamed out in pain. Johnny's rage didn't cease, and, with one swift kick, he kicked her flush in the windpipe. Lola tried to scream, but no sounds came out, except for a whistle sound. She brought her hands up to her neck and she clawed, trying to breathe.

Johnny slowly slid to the floor and buried his face in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. All around him there was wreckage and chaos. The fridge was dented from where Lola was thrown into it. There was blood all over the living room floor, and lamps were broken, chairs were turned over, and curtains were ripped from their stocks.

Breathlessly, he crawled over to Lola and started crying, burying his face into her shoulder, running his hand through her befuddled hair. _What have I done? _Johnny thought, trying to keep his sobbing under control.

Sirens sounded outside and police officers and medics rushed in, screaming. Johnny was taken away and was shoved in the back of a police cruiser. He watched as the bodies of the pizza delivery boy and Lola were hauled out on stretchers, white sheets covering them. Johnny just leaned back and closed his eyes, a single tear running down his cheek one last time.


End file.
